En la Luna
by Gizz Malfoy Granger
Summary: Theodore Nott lo sabe. Sabe que Luna Lovegood no es una chica común y corriente y es tal vez por eso que se encuentra tan fascinado por ella. La serpiente y el águila. ¿Quien lo diría? —Este fic participa en la "Nottgood Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


**DISCLAIMER** : Harry Potter le pertenece única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling. Este fic participa en la "Nottgood Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". Prompt utilizado "Criaturas Mágicas".

* * *

 **EN LA LUNA**

I. Criaturas Mágicas

Para nadie en todo Hogwarts era un secreto que Luna Lovegood estaba loca.

Era imposible que pasara desapercibida a los ojos de alguien cuando su atuendo siempre era tan particular e incluso cuando sin vergüenza alguna proclamaba a los cuatro vientos cualquier cantidad de disparates relacionados con criaturas mágicas que solo ella podía ver o con experiencias que todo el mundo dudaba fueran posibles incluso para un mago.

Pero así era ella.

Una chica soñadora a la que poco le importaba ser llamada por todos "Lunática" y quien no reparaba en las condiciones de alguien para brindar abiertamente su amistad. Una hermosa joven de cabello rubio revuelto e inocentes ojos grises en la que casi nadie ponía mucho interés pero a la que todo el mundo creía poder juzgar porque en el fondo nadie era tan autentico como ella.

Pero entre todas esas personas que sabían quién era "Lunática Lovegood" existía alguien que muy a su pesar había empezado a prestarle más atención de la que deseaba luego de darse cuenta que ella era más que un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla o unos aretes de rábano o incluso la cabeza de león o de águila que usaba para apoyar abiertamente a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw respectivamente en los partidos de Quidditch.

Theodore Nott, una astuta serpiente por naturaleza llevaba días contemplándola desde la penumbra fijándose en cada uno de los detalles que nadie más había podido ver, llegando a aceptar que ella era por mucho la chica más interesante y hermosa que había conocido en su vida y que todo lo que hacía solo era parte del engranaje de una esencia única que él se moría por descubrir.

Toda ella era un misterio.

Detrás de las palabras aparentemente sin sentido que la rubia pronunciaba había elocuencia proveniente de la observación y su perspicacia, de la misma manera que en sus ojos inocentes se leía lealtad hacia sus amigos y tenacidad en la lucha por las causas justas. Sus labios no solo se abrían para contar historias sobre Nargles, Torposoplos, Plimpys de agua dulce o cualquier otra criatura mágica que todo el mundo creía solo existía en su imaginación sino también para dar palabras de aliento o buenos consejos a quienes los necesitaran en el momento oportuno.

En definitiva, Luna Lovegood podía ser cualquier cosa menos una loca.

En el tiempo que llevaba estudiándola, Nott había descubierto muchísimas cosas sobre ella que de seguro nadie más podía saber, cómo por ejemplo que tenía una razón para leer una revista al revés, pues aseguraba que siempre hay mensajes ocultos allí y que si abres tu mente lo suficiente, estos no serán difíciles de encontrar.

Que la razón por la que ella puede ver a los Thestral –Lo que sea que eso fuera- es por haber visto morir a su madre cuando aún era pequeña pues solo quienes han tenido contacto con la muerte tan de cerca tienen ese don. Que todas las noches duerme con zapatos porque es sonámbula y acostumbra caminar por el castillo en la noche o que de todos los postres que se sirven en el Gran Comedor su favorito es el pudin pues considera que algo dulce siempre tiene la capacidad de reconfortarte en momentos malos.

¿Y cómo era posible que él supiera todo esto?

Muy simple. El lema de Slytherin reza que el fin justifica los medios y Theodore Nott se había valido de muchos de ellos para averiguar todo aquello que ahora conocía sobre la Ravenclaw y que solo era una razón más por la cual la rubia le intrigaba. Al principio debió aceptar que se sintió como un idiota por estar interesado en la chica más rara de todo el colegio pero una vez llegó a conocerla supo que sería más que afortunado si ella algún día llegara a notarlo de la misma manera que él lo había hecho.

Pero ¿Cómo hacer que Luna Lovegood se fijara en él?

Podría dar por sentado que eso algún día ocurriría porque era un Slytherin y ninguna chica en sus cinco sentidos rechazaría a alguien perteneciente a la casa de los magos de sangre pura más adinerados de todo el mundo mágico, sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto algo: Ella no era cualquier chica, Luna sin duda era especial, sin contar con que una sangre pura a la que nada de eso parecía importarle. Theodore Nott estaba seguro de que ese argumento ni ningún otro parecido serían suficientes con ella.

Entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Acaso devorar su ejemplar de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ para impresionarla en una plática de tú a tú sobre el tema? ¿Pedirle que diseñara uno de sus extraños accesorios para regalárselo a su madre? ¿Solicitar una membresía en el Quisquilloso? Nada parecía ser suficiente para acercarse a ella haciendo que llegara a sentir que podía darse por vencido incluso sin intentar.

¿Qué sería algo que una chica como Luna Lovegood podría apreciar?

Quedaba claro que ella no era como cualquier otra chica a la que se pudiera ganar con detalles costosos o invitaciones a cenar, con palabras románticas o con discursos ensayados. Tendría que ser autentico para llamar su atención e incluso hacer algo descabellado que la hiciera darse cuenta de que él también podía dejar de lado la opinión de los demás. Tenía la respuesta frente a su nariz y para ello tal vez podría propiciar un encuentro casual antes de salir de excursión hacia Hogsmeade.

Luna paseaba dando saltitos por uno de los corredores del castillo cuando Theo apareció de la nada tropezando con ella. Esa era su oportunidad.

-Lo siento. –Dijo sosteniéndola mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella.

-Hola Theodore Nott. –Lo saludó con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó él.

-Si ¿Y tú? –Los ojos de la chica eran encantadores y él se habría podido quedar mirándola el resto de su vida.

-De maravilla. –Sonrió mientras su corazón latió más fuerte.

-¿Vas a Hogsmeade? –Preguntó ella cantarina.

-Si.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –Prosiguió tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Claro. –Contestó sonriendo al tiempo que el corazón se le aceleraba aún más. No podía creer que ella lo estaba invitando cuando él había estado maquinando una excusa convincente para poder hablarle por más tiempo.

-Bueno, entonces vamos. –Agregó la chica sonriendo ampliamente y echándose a andar a su lado.

-¿Y entonces has visto alguna vez a un Nargle? –Empezó él.

-Si ¿Tú también los has visto? –Preguntó interesada.

-No, pero me encantaría.

Theodore Nott nunca estuvo más feliz de conversar sobre algo. A la basura la racionalidad, ahora él se encontraba literalmente en la luna y eso era algo que le encantaba.

* * *

¡Hola! Para este one-shot me he basado en un prompt en especial pero sin dejar de lado los demás. Espero que haya quedado bien pero sobre todo que les haya gustado.

Un abrazo.

Gizz.


End file.
